Dark Deception: Darkness Rising
Dark Deception: Darkness Rising is a fanmade game that will be developed by DuckTrucko, DamienBastings, and Ragnorak Ghost for the follow-up of the original Dark Deception. It will contain 5 Chapters, but it will each have 3/4 levels that are both terrifying and fun for gamers to have, except Chapter 1 to be the demo. Chapter 1: Fear Upon Us Level 1- Slithering Stones Details: ''You are in a museum of rock art, and you need to collect 600 Shards to get out. There are two zones in this level. The enemy you will be facing are the Stone Snakes, snakes made out of stone, but there are several of them. Anyone of these are fake, and everytime you look at them, they freeze, to confuse you with others. You can easily pick them off using Telepathy or Primal Fear. The first zone features the Stone Snakes and 150 Shards, with doors and slow traps. The second zone features only one Stone Snake, but faster and sneakier. It has 450 Shards. ''Chapter 2: Unbearable Memories Level 2- Monstrous Hunger Details: ''You will be placed in a forest with sinister surrounding that seem to be watching you. You have to collect 625 Shards to get out. There is only one zone, but you need to be VERY careful. There is a beast half-bear and half-cat searching for you. It has no eyes, so when you hear a growl, DO NOT MOVE. Any sound will send it chasing you to death. '''Level 3- Execution Mayhem '''''Details: It's an execution dungeon. You need to collect 650 Shards to get out, but it will terrify your soul. Traps and jumpscares were made to slow you down, especially barricaded doors. If you hear noises, do NOT turn around. If you do, there's nothing behind you. There's a executioner in front of you. Level 4- Parasitic Jungle Details: ''It's a jungle. A large jungle. But what lies within here? Parasites. But these parasites are no ordinary ticks and lice, they are large ticks and lice. Human-sized ones. And what else is terrifying? The fact that there are 700 Soul Shards. ''Chapter 3: Walk Forward Level 5- Galactic Gore Details: ''It's a dark space station. It takes place in the Alienstromo (no alien reference there ;). It is a large place and everything is pitch black. And you get chased by an alien. That doesn't make it any better. And the fact that there are 750 Soul Shards makes it even worse. Survive this wretched place, and make it out alive. '''Level 6- Deep Dawn ''Details: ''I don't really know what this one is so details later. - DuckoTrucko Level 7- Murderous Marriage ''Details: ''Its a wedding day. A horrifying wedding day. You have to collect 850 Soul Shards while running from the bride and groom. Both horribly mutilated. But, this place is large and its hard to find a way out. And the soul shards are far apart. Level 8- Stalking Lizards ''Details: ''This level takes place in a dark cave. But, there are lizards lurking in here. Giant ones. And you must collect 900 Soul Shards while hiding away from them. It sounds hard, but it is nowhere near the hardest. Level 9- Night-time Nightmares ''Details: ''This level takes place in a large forest. But, you must collect 950 Soul Shards. And, predators lurking in the shadows lie here. They will chase you relentlessly, if they can find you. Good advice; avoid bushes at all costs. '''''Chapter 4: Madness Nearing Level 10- Melting Monsters Details: This level takes place in a subway train. And you must collect 1000 Soul Shards. But, several Melting-Monsters are oozing in this terrifying subway train. As the lights flicker, avoid them at all costs. Level 11- Fusion Fear Details: ''This level takes place in a lab. An abandoned one to be specific. In this dark and scary place, lies 1500 Soul Shards. Your goal is to collect them all; and that won't be easy. There is an abomination lurking in these deep, dark halls. And, avoid being ambushed by the monster that lies within. Your journey will end. soon. ''Chapter 5: One Last Go Level 12- Aerial Abomination The final level. It takes place in a plane that (somehow?) contains 1900 Soul Shards. You get chased by a REDACTED creature who looks like a EXPUNGED. DETAILS DELETED FOR CLASSIFICATION Bonus Levels Thats all the main-story levels. Heres the bonus levels; Bonus Level 1- Hell. Details: To obtain this level, finish all levels. And then, use your Laser Eyes power on the Malak Door. You are free to enter the door now. Now, you must collect 6000 Soul Shards. It is extremely hard. You also get chased by Demons and Ghouls. Malak is most powerful in this level. And, the burning fire in this level is painful to touch and can kill you.